Strange Tales Vol 1 110
Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Skelly (Prison Guard) * Wayne (Johnny's classmate) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ****** Items: * | ReprintOf2 = World of Fantasy Vol 1 3 | ReprintOfStory2 = 4 | StoryTitle3 = We Search the Stars! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker3_1 = Matt Fox | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A space expedition discovers what they believe is a savage human-like species and flee, not suspecting that they are an advanced psychic race able to meet all their needs through thought. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Sir Edward Ramsay Supporting Characters: * Other scientists * Ramsay's crew Antagonists: * Another human-like species from Solar Sector X3B Races and Species: * Locations: * Unrevealed reality ** ** Solar Sector X3B Vehicles: * Unnamed spaceship | StoryTitle4 = Doctor Strange Master of Black Magic! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Terry Szenics | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A man tormented by nightmares comes to Doctor Strange to seek aid. Doctor Strange promises to help. He travels in spirit form to his old master who lives in a remote mountain temple in Asia. The master tells Strange to depend on his magic amulet if danger threatens. Back in his mortal form Strange visits the man he has promised to help. When the man falls asleep Doctor Strange enters his dream in spiritual form. Inside the dream, Strange is met by a figure bound in chains who presents himself as Mr. Crang. Then another form appears, Nightmare, Strange's ancient foe. Meanwhile the dreaming man awakes. He realizes the dreams are caused by all the men he has ruined. He grabs a gun to shoot Doctor Strange who is kept from reuniting with his mortal form by Nightmare. Doctor Strange uses his amulet to call upon his master who places a hypnotic spell on the man. Doctor Strange slips out of the dream dimension to grab the gun before removing the hypnotic spell. The man confesses his crimes. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed customer * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ** ** ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** * Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch vs. The Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete! * Johnny recalls his past battles with the Wizard in and as well as his battle against Paste-Pot Pete in . Doctor Strange Master of Black Magic! * Although this is his first appearance, Doctor Strange's origins are not told for the first time until . * Although appearing here for the first time, Wong is not mentioned by name until . * Referred to here as the "Master", the Ancient One is not called by his well-known moniker until . * In this story Doctor Strange is wearing the Amulet of Agamotto, which should not be confused with the Eye of Agamotto which is gifted to Doctor Strange in . | Trivia = * Nightmare is established in this story as a previously encountered foe of Doctor Strange's but the story of their first meeting has never been told. | Recommended = | Links = }}